Rivals (SB0)
Rolling Guy * #001: Rolling Bastard #1 (Satoru Kobayakawa) * #002: Rolling Bastard #2 (Tetsu Kobayakawa) * #003: Rolling Bastard #3 (Tsutomu Imai) * #004: Rolling Bastard #4 (Haruhiko Miyake) * #005: Rolling Bastard #5 (Kan Takayanagi) * #006: Rolling Bastard #6 (Takashi Yoshimura) Little Gang #007: Happy And Run (Yōichi Takasu) #008: Kiss Me Bumper (Musashi Takaya) #009: Talking Head Bad (Seitaro Sada) #010: Mr. Thank You (Yukio Karashima) #011: Spring Bird (Hiroyuki Shimada) #012: Lazy Tarō (Kazuo Kokubo) SS Limited: #013: First Fierce Star (Kyō Takahashi) #014: Heavens 4-Door (Jun'ichi Kimura) #015: Black Rain (Sanpei Sugiyama) #016: Red Flash of Shutokō (Takahiro Eguchi) #017: Sports Car Killing (Akira Shimamoto) #018: Head Family First Star (Torakichi Yamada) #019: Chemical Itō (Akira Itō) #020: Excite Carmine (Hajime Tsurumi) Knife And Forks: #021: Invincible Full Course (Masayuki Miura) #022: Table Manner (Tsutomu Kagawa) #023: Romanée-Conti on a Public Road (Shūhei Kijima) #024: Golden Cream Sauce (Yūji Nishitani) #025: Late Night A La Mode (Hiroyuki Saeki) #026: Four-Star Driver (Pierre Tanaka) #027: Red Table Cloth (Asami Hanatani) Black Knights: #028: Sword of Dragon (Kyōhei Ryūzaki) #029: Dark Follower (Jō Mikami) #030: Dark Expert (Tetsuji Etō) #031: Dark Eyes (Ichirō Kashiwabara) #032: Crow of Shibuya (Tōru Kamiya) #033: Standing Clouds (Norio Hashimoto) #034: Miracle Black Clothes (Masaaki Mukai) Fine Drive: #035: Red Meteor (Yūichi Iketani) #036: Sylvester (Yōichi Watanabe) #037: Hell Drifter (Toshimitsu Suzuki) #038: Shimokitazawa 2000cc (Satoshi Hoshino) #039: Drift Baby (Katsunori Uchimura) #040: Funky Monkey (Akinori Yoshida) #041: Natural Soldier (Takashi Nishino) #042: Fire Bird (Toshinobu Kurosawa) RATT: #043: Flying Monkey Sasuke (Gaku Miyazawa) #044: Red Shadow (Shingo Yamashita) #045: Skanda Mako (Makoto Tazaki) #046: Rental Driver (Tomohiro Masuda) #047: Gamer Racer (Keisuke Abe) #048: Drift Queen (Hiromi Ochi) Queen's Paradise: #049: Shock Jaw (Tetsuharu Kōda) #050: Sunday Kōji (Kōji Kawada) #051: Balalaika Katō (Norio Katō) #052: Chobba Tanaka (Kenji Tanaka) #053: Lucky Man (Rei Isaka) #054: Ballad of Dawn (Ken'nosuke Hashida) #055: Phantom of Lohengrin (Seiji Fukaya) Rings: #056: Solitary Jackal (Tsuyoshi Miyazawa) #057: Spectacular Slide Tail (Gorō Kishi) #058: Meteor Yōsuke (Yōsuke Shinkyo) #059: Hamada of the Tune Shop (Satoshi Hamada) #060: Silver Angel (Yōko Murakami) #061: Speed of Sound White Devil (Takafumi Ījima) #062: Carnage (Shizuta Gotō) #063: Hill Myna (Jin Mitamura) Curving Edge: #064: Prince of Shutokō (Takaaki Fujima) #065: Scorching Kōji (Kōji Hibino) #066: 25 O'Clock Gust (Sōichirō Watari) #067: Professor Taka (Takaaki Kaidai) #068: Thunder Flare (Noriko Watanabe) #069: Line Demon (Hidekazu Saitō) Galaxy Racers: #070: Solid Manager (Kenji Akibara) #071: Broken Arrow (Miyama Kazuto) #072: Erotica of Love and Fantasy (Masanobu Shīna) #073: Mister Othello (Toshiya Nishiura) #074: Sweet Honey (Hisako Akiya) #075: Kyōbashi Sabrina (Reina Okamoto) MAX Racing: #076: Bloody Rose (Menhiko Ashura) #077: Golden Beast (Masaki Koizumi) #078: Crazy Hooligan (Daisuke Īyama) #079: Blue Shadow (Takaki Wada) #080: Black Leopard of Death (Masaki Tanaka) #081: High Speed Blue Thunder (Masanori Takaya) #082: High Speed White Blade (Ryūta Kan'no) #083: High Speed Blood Rain (Akihiro Miyashita) Elegant Wild: #084: 300 Mile Red Ruby (Yumiko Matsuyama) #085: Deep Green (Toshitaka Nishiki) #086: White Revolution (Toshihiko Kin) #087: Hostman Hat (Hajime Minadzuki) #088: Black Cinderella (Miyuki Satō) #089: ɛ̃fini Yellow (Kangorō Matsuda) Departures: #090: Happy Chappy (Michirō Tokashiki) #091: Midnight Executioner (Tetsuya Nakane) #092: Sweet Surrender (Michika Sano) #093: Cool Sight (Kei Sōma) #094: Great Finance (Kan Aizawa) #095: Up Beat (Hiroyuki Nakano) #096: Princess of Glass (Satoru Shimosato) Twister: #097: Scorching Mirage (Kazuo Kasai) #098: Smile 0¥ (Yasuyuki Sakairi) #099: Sweet Blues (Suzuna Kawamoto) #100: Blue Lighter (Tadashi Mochida) #101: Shooting Star (Daisuke Makihara) #102: Kagetsu Baron (Chōei Kagetsu) #103: Shutokō Drizzle (Shirō Hosoyama) Team CATZ: #104: Flame Revenger (Kenji Kawasaki) #105: Dark Book (Masaki Tanishige) #106: Wall of Shutokō (Hiromi Nīnuma) #107: Wine Chase (Jun'ichi Akimoto) Diamond Image: #118: Lightning Shift Takuya (Takuya Ogiwara) #119: Lone Wolf (Manabu Ishii) #120: Spring Roll Itsuki (Kazuki Ōuchi) #121: Silver Bullet (Jun'ichi Kadomatsu) #122: Annular Air Blade (Kazuki Nakanishi) #123: Yellow Angel (Asuka Nakanishi) Rhythm Box: #124: Hip-Hop Red (Kaoru Iguchi) #125: Jazz Green (Hiroshi Okamoto) #126: Classical Blue (Ryōma Igarashi) #127: Raging Tribute Choreographer (Tōru Murasaki) #128: Pink Groove (Misa Yoshida) #129: Midnight Blue (Kazuyuki Inagoshi) Wind Stars: #130: Ressurrection Wolf (Kiyoshi Onidzuka) #131: R-Magic (Isamu Tamagawa) #132: Diamond Dust (Toshiki Aikawa) #133: Yellow Flare (Ippei Sadaoka) #134: Wangan Runaway Train (Akira Nagase) #135: Valkyrie's Swift Horse (Natsumi Uemura) #136: Huge Blue Star (Tetsurō Nakata) #137: Moody Queen (Nao Haruka) Gesellschaft: #158: Time is Money (Toshio Kabaya) #163: Angry Princess (Junko Yamaguchi) Highway Outlaw: #170: Spirit Crusher (Eriks Komakh) #171: Pride Killer (Com Holonel) #172: The Ruthless Nobleman (Nihael Sulm) #173: Mad Driver (Cain Gettist) #174: Driving Sir (Tom Syster) #175: Totem Pole (Edward Miller) #176: Spiral (Steve Ohara) R. Gangs: #177: Drift Dancer in Battle (Toshiki Kawakami) #178: Street Dancer (Shūichi Takizawa) #179: Bartender from Hell (Tadashi Kuroi) #180: Professor of Speed (Noritaka Honjō) #181: Wind Impala (Tsuyoshi Harada) #182: Black Mirage (Kazuo Nikaidō) #183: Rain Drop (Shō Nakanishi) Cupid Arrows: #184: Sonic Runner (Mayumi Mori) #185: White Fairy of Illusion (Shōko Koizumi) #186: Moonlight Child (Kimiko Fujisaki) #187: Cowboy Girl (Rena Kitayama) #188: Silver Impact (Aki Azuma) #189: 246 Heartbreaker (Takako Mutō) Team Alpha: #234: White Girl of Texas (Bruce Rickfield) #235: Gatling Joe (Joe Klein) #236: Mike the Horseman (Mike Reven) #237: Ridiculous Shadows (Robert Brester) #238: Rock Spider (John Howard) #239: Code F (Harry Tallman) Abflug SRT: #270: Ab911 (Masamichi Jōho) #271: Dandy (Jun Noguchi) #272: Superman (Yūki Hanai) #273: Teru (Teruyuki Saji) #274: Decopin (Shin Maruyama) Wanderer: #314: Kamikaze Kōji (Kōji Nakamura) #315: Hama's White Leopard (Takuya Utsumi) #316: Garage Haruo (Haruo Kashiwagi) #317: Speed Drunker (Maho Watari) #318: Lonely Wolf (Kōsuke Fukumoto) #319: Scorching Storm (Tsuyoshi Tsumora) #320: Immortal Clown (Masashi Takayanagi) #321: Wandering Idol Freak (Jun'ichi Kishida) #322: Bloody Mary (Miki Tsuyuki) #323: Illusion B (Sōta Ukai) #324: Caffeine X3 (Kōichirō Ōnuki) #325: Porno Suzuki (Takayoshi Suzuki) #326: Machine of Inferno (Yoshio Ine) #327: Barbarian of Agony (Mitsuru Kawabata) #328: Waste Hiroto (Hiroto Tomobe) #329: Master Position (Hiromi Onoda) #330: Shōnan Affair (Hajime Jinbō) #331: Death God Driver (Keiichi Oda) #332: Slashing Gambler (Takashi Kadomasu) #333: Green Wild Child (Fusao Teranishi) #334: Jet Black Desperado (Daisuke Oba) #335: Rose Balsam Eternity (Masami Shōji) #336: Mosquito Lemon (Sachio Tomiyama) #337: Irritated Swift Princess (Maki Tanimura) #338: Knowledge of Ignorance (Atsushi Nakajima) #339: Wild Hearts (Shūji Kurihara) #340: Road Master (Kentarō Yaguchi) #341: Glamorous Mami (Mamiko Takaya) #342: God Year (Tōru Yaguchi) #343: Raspberry Kiss (Shiho Yasui) #344: Craftman Manabe (Akira Manabe) #345: Cutie Hip (Nami Momose) #346: Streamer of the Storm (Arashiba Akashi) #347: Unbearable Alexander (Tomoyasu Higuchi) #362: Speed Box (Takeshi Nagano) #372: Last Flight (Tomohiro Yoshizaki) #373: Silent Barbarian (Ryō Gushiken) 13 Devils: #374: Jackknife of Betrayal (Kiriji Sakamoto) #375: True Slide (Kōki Itsuki) #376: Depressed Angel (Setsuko Kuroe) #377: Hard Weapon (Toshiki Takasaki) #378: Fallen Blade (Hiromasa Fujishita) #379: Blood Hound (Shirō Sasaki) #380: Lucifer Ōtsuka (Ichiji Ōtsuka) #381: Sitar Kaneyama (Daigo Kaneyama) #382: Steel Heart (Atsuya Takenaka) #383: Dying Star (Shizuta Uozumi) #384: Dreaming Spirit (Yōhei Kimishima) #385: Tail Gunner Pursuit (Kenji Naitō) #386: Shadow Eyes (Akiko Ogata) #387: Swift Emperor (Noriya Iwasaki)